I Hope So
This the fourth episode of Ben 23 Summary Charmcaster attacks the Plumber base. Plot Ben and Rook are fighting two of Vilgax's Drones. Ben is LEGOrilla and Rook's Proto-Tool is in blade mode. (LEGOrilla): Hey Rook, you know how I defeated Vilgax. Rook slices the head off one of them. (Rook): Why yes, I do remember it like yesterday. (LEGOrilla): Uh...it was. LEGOrilla balls up and rams into the eye of the other drone. (LEGOrilla): Why has Squidface not given up? LEGOrilla times out and jumps down from the robot. (Rook): Maybe as you Humans say, he has not had enough. (Ben): But when will he give up? (Rook): Time will tell. Themesong Ben and Rook are walking into the Plumber base. (Ben): But I don't want time to tell, I want me to tell! (Rook): And you do not have a time alien...Do you? (Ben): Yeah I do. Two Plumbers are sent fliying into Ben and Rook who quickly get up and see a girl floating with a staff blasting lasers. Rook gets out his Proto-Tool and swiches it to bow mode Ben goes Freezelizard (Freezelizard): Everybody stay frosty. Rook fires three arrows at the girl who deflects them easily. (Rook): Impossible! My accuracy... (Freezelizard): No, wait, I've got it! Magic, she's using magic! (Rook): Ben, magic does not exist. (Freezelizard): How come I've seen it. FLASHBACK 14 year old Ben is walk is at the tennyson family reunion (Sandra): Ben! come here a second your cousins are here! (14 year old Ben): Mom! I told you Gwen hates me! Sandra: She does not. (14 year old Ben): Fine, think what you think. Later Ben is walking down the street when Gwen comes up behind him. (Gwen): Whats up Doofus. (14 year old Ben): Not in the mood, dweeb! Then Hex teleports in front of them. (Hex): Hello, Gwen Tennyson! (Gwen): You again! (Ben): Wait, you fight this guy? (Gwen): Yes, back at home, though not here! (Gwen): TUR-BO Wind blasts Hex away. (Hex): Foolish girl! Hex blasts a laser at Gwen who makes a blue mana shield. (Ben): Whoa! Ben transforms into Charcoal Man. (Charcoal Man): Whoot Charcoal Man! is on the job! (Gwen): Yeah, my magic shield can't hold up much longer! (Charcoal Man): Got it! Charcoal Man blasts Hex with fire and he screams. (Hex): I'll Get YOU FOR THIS GWEN TENNYSON!!! (Gwen): Soooo, I'll keep your alien secret if you keep my magic secret. (Ben): Everybody knows I can do that, but I'm afraid of clowns. (Gwen): Deal? (Ben): Deal! END OF FLASHBACK (Rook): You made that up! (Freezelizard): Did not! (Rook): Did too (Freezelizard): Di- great we're sounding like my cousin! (Girl): Die! (Freezelizard): Who ARE you, anyway? (Girl): Charmcaster. Now stop asking stupid questions, idiot.(blasts at him) Freezelizard times out (Charmcaster):Ah ha! Strike 1! TUR-BO! (blows him away) Strike 2. And now- Rook fires a knockout dart at her. (Charmcaster): And strike thr- Charmcaster falls knocked out. (Ben): Uhhhh, good job Rook. Ben falls over. Later Ben is leaning against the wall while Rook is interrogating Charmcaster. (Charmcaster): You can't make me talk. (Ben): Yeah he can. (Charmcaster): No you can't! (Ben): Yes he can! (Charmcaster): No he can't! (Rook) Ben! why are you always arguing with every thing? Ben shrugs his shoulder. (Ben): Beats me. Then Hex breaks down the wall with his staff. (Charmcaster): Took you long enough uncle Hex. (Hex): Hope, come we must go! (Ben): H-H-Hex (Hex) You again boy, I still need revenge on you for burning me! (Ben): Yeah that whole stuttering thing was me. Stalling! Ben transforms. (Handy Man): Handy Man! Handy Man picks up the table and throws at Hex then Hex flies out of the way. (Rook): Ben, maybe another tactic would be good. (Handy Man): Ok. Handy Man transforms (Fireflower): If I remember correctly he doesn't like fire too much. Fireflower blasts fire at Hex but he has force field. (Hex) Foolish boy, you thought I would come unprepared. (Fireflower) Well in that case. Vines tie up Hope and grab Rook by the leg he drags him away as Hex frees Hope. Ben times out (Ben) Keep running this time I have a plan! (Rook): And what may that be? (Ben): We get help from Gwen. Gwen's house (Ben): Uh...Gwen? (Gwen): Hey doofus! (Ben): Remember the Hex fight? (Gwen): That guy again? And the dweeb needs me, awesome Gwen to save the day. (Ben): Uh...whatever. (Gwen, looking at Rook): Who's this cute guy? (Rook): Rook Blonko. (Hex): Gwen Tennyson. (blasts magic at her) She blocks the blast with a shield (Gwen): Ah ah...(blasts at him) Ben Transforms into Dog-Nabbit (Dog-Nabbit) Rerraha (Gwen) What did he say? (Rook) How am I supposed to know? Dog-Nabbit leaps at Hex and bites him '' ''Hex blasts Dog-Nabbit and Ben times out (Rook): I hate magic Gwen fires two mana bolts at Hex who deflects them easily (Hex) Hahahahaha! Hex electocutes them and Charmcaster looks at them and smiles but then frowns (Charmcaster) Hex, lets go (Hex) No! Charmcaster they must suffer (Charmcaster) My name is Hope and you are the boss of ME! Hope blasts Hex who deflects it easily (Hex) You dare side with them! No matter you can't stop me (Hope) Maybe I can't but me and Gwen! Gwen and Hope blast Hex '' (Hex) You! fooooooooooooooooooooooolssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ''Hex explodes in flash of light (Gwen) What made you turn like that? (Hope) Don't wanna talk about it Hope teleports away (Ben) Sooo Char- Hope is good now, sweet! (Gwen) I hope so THE END Characters *Ben *Rook *Gwen *Grandpa Max (deceased)(mentioned) *Plumbers Villains *Hope *Hex (Past and Present) Aliens Used By 15 year old Ben *LEGOrilla *Freezelizard *Unknown Clockwork counterpart (mentioned) *Handy Man *Fireflower By 14 year old Ben *Charcoal Man Trivia *It is revealed that Clockwork will have a counterpart in the series. *This is the longest episode yet *Freezelizzard says a quote from Ben 10: Omniverse the videogame. Category:Episodes Category:Maximus Loo2012